Detoxifying Your Aura
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Yes, it's a pathetic and weird title. Scene filler for I Dream of Feeny. How did Cory decide to visit Feeny in the hospital? C&T friendship fic.


Detoxifying Your Aura  
  
[Just some random C&T stuff. This is set during I dream of Feeny, the last episode of season 1. Hopefully they're more in character then my Christmas fic ^_^]  
  
Cory Matthews leaned his hand on his fist and sighed tiredly. Around him, the rest of the six-grade class was having fun. Karin, their substitute had made another fresh batch of cupcakes, and the wrappers were flying around the room at a rapid pace, most aimed at Stuart Minkus's head.  
  
Shawn was talking and laughing with some other boys, and everyone else was basically doing the same thing. But Cory just didn't feel like doing that today. He didn't feel like eating cupcakes, he didn't even feel like making fun of Topanga or Minkus. He'd killed Mr. Feeny. He didn't deserve to have fun. He didn't deserve to do anything.  
  
Sighing again, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of his classmates. He'd gotten less then 5 hours of sleep the night before, and was exhausted.  
  
Soon, the sounds of the classroom faded away and gave way to the blissful silence of sleep. This didn't last long, however.  
  
"Mister Matthews." Cory jumped. He sat up and looked around him.  
  
"Shawn, cut that out." He said in the direction his friend had been sitting. "I actually thought that was Mist…" But he never finished his sentence.  
  
In the place where he'd thought Shawn was, Mr. Feeny was sitting. He was in Larry's seat too. He was everywhere.  
  
"No, you're not real." Cory said nervously. "I created you, you're not really here!"  
  
In response, the first Feeny began to laugh. The sound was cold and emotionless, making a shiver pass through Cory's body.  
  
"No, you're not real! No! No!"  
  
But Cory's cries were drown out by the cold laughter of the men. It echoed around him, as the all watched him with cruel amusement.  
  
"No!"  
  
Cory fell out of his chair with a loud crash the chair landing on top of him.  
  
Several kids turned in his direction, but most continued talking happily with one another, not paying any attention to the interruption.  
  
"Yo Cor, wanna trade baseball cards with us?" Shawn inquired, not noticing Cory's strange behavior.  
  
"No," Cory said shortly. "Maybe later."  
  
"Whatever," Shawn turned back to Larry and they carried on as though nothing had happened.  
  
Cory got back into his seat and gazed unseeingly around him. These nightmares were driving him crazy.  
  
He knew that his Dad had told him that it wasn't his fault, but still they haunted him. He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to get them to stop.  
  
"Cory, your aura looks very troubled," a concerned voice said above him.  
  
Cory looked up to see a lot of blonde hair in front of him. There was only one person who had that much hair that Cory could think of right now: Topanga.  
  
Sure enough, he looked closer and saw that it was indeed she.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," he said absently, watching her sit down and then turn in her seat to face him.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked of him, looking at the cupcake on his desk. "I always thought you enjoyed cupcakes."  
  
"I do," he said, pushing it around his desk as he spoke, "I guess I'm just not hungry today."  
  
Silence fell between the two, but their eyes never left the other.  
  
"I know this has probably never happened to you," Cory said slowly after a lengthy pause. "But have you ever had nightmares?"  
  
"Dreams are at times indications for the things to come." Topanga reflected not quite answering Cory's original question.  
  
"I know," he said as he sighed for the hundredth time that day. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Seeing Topanga's questioning look, Cory decided to explain. "Well, remember how I wished for Mr. Feeny to get sick?" She nodded, and then he continued. "Well, lately, I've been having these nightmare where I…"  
  
But he stopped. In the place where he'd thought Topanga was, Mr. Feeny sat.  
  
"You two were always a cute couple,' he said to Cory, who moved his chair backwards quickly, silently wishing for him to go away.  
  
He pinched himself hard, and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Cory?" Topanga's familiar voice sounded like music to Cory's ears, and he had to restrain himself from hugging her when he saw that's who it was.  
  
"Yeah," she looked at him strangely.  
  
"Are you all right? You seem to be acting very odd today."  
  
"I keep seeing Mr. Feeny everywhere," he explained with a sigh, "he's in my room, in my coffee, in your desk… I don't know what to do."  
  
Topanga chewed on a strand of her hair in thought. "Well, why don't you go and visit him in the hospital?" She suggested after a moment's thought.  
  
Cory looked at her strangely. "You know," he said after a pause of his own. "I think that's a great idea. Thanks a lot."  
  
She smiled. "That's no problem." She looked at him for a moment then her smile grew. "Your aura has been detoxified," she said in a tone of relief.  
  
Cory had no idea what she was talking about, but he did feel a lot better then he had a few minutes before. Maybe he should talk to Topanga more offend.  
  
That night, as Cory got ready for bed, another face was reflected in the bathroom mirror beside his.  
  
Cory took a nervous step backwards thinking that it was Mr. Feeny. "What are you doing here? I visited you in the hospital! You shouldn't…" But Cory stopped.  
  
It wasn't Mr. Feeny who looked back at him. It was Topanga.  
  
"Hi," she said cheerily. "Nice Pajamas."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Cory cried, running screaming from the bathroom.  
  
[A/N  
Okay, so they were pretty OOC. This was just meant to be a scene filler, so that's why it was so short. Hoped you liked it!  
L_angel] 


End file.
